Joey and Lauren- We Are Different
by Rockroxy45
Summary: I have brought Billie back to life and he is going out with Alice. How will Joey react when he finds out? And how will Alice react when she finds out about Joey and Lauren? And what trouble will they go through to stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Billie is still alive and is going out with Alice, but what happens when Joey finds out?**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I was going out with Lucy but now we have split up I have found my true love, Lauren and we haven't been going out for long so no one knows yet. I know you will probably think it is sick because we are cousins but we have something different, something special. I am living in Uncle Max's house at the moment and it is really hard to hide our feeling for each other.

"Lauren, if anyone asks, I doubt they will but if anyone does ask, I am going to see Alice." I told her before I left.

"I would ask!" She told me just as I was out of the door. I walked across the square towards Alice's.

When I got there the door was open so I just walked in, opened the door to the front door. And what I saw was just… wrong! Alice and Billie together! In my anger and taking the chance that they were so intense they could not see me, I pulled Billie off Alice and punched him to the floor.

"Joey, what did you do that for? Are you ok?" She helped Billie off the floor and onto his feet. "Oh my god, I will get some ice. Come on." She took Billie into the kitchen and got him some ice and didn't give me a chance to answer so I followed them into the kitchen. When I got there Alice was putting some ice on Billie's face.

"Alice, what are you playing at? Kissing this thing! You can do a whole lot better!" I told Alice.

"Look mate, you have got it all wrong!" Billie answered.

"Was I even talking to you? Just go back to the army with the rest of your scumbag mates!" He stood up, probably to have it out with me with a punch. So I stood nearer to him to say bring it on!

"Stop it, both of you!" Alice screamed and I could see we, mostly Billie, were upsetting her.

"I am sorry babe!" Billie leaned into Alice and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"You both make me sick!" I was so angry I just walked out. I could hear Alice calling for me but I did not turn around, I would not let them think I could be persuaded that easily!

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I heard someone come in followed with the biggest slam of a door. I went into the hall to see it was joey.

"Hey! What has the door ever done to you?"

"Nothing!" Joey replied sounding angry and upset, I was not sure which one he was.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me not moving his eye shot.

"Alice and Billie!"

"What about them?"

"They are together!"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well, they are cousins and…" Not letting him finish I butted in.

"We are cousins! Are you saying we are wrong?"

"Lauren! I didn't mean that and it is not just that!"

"Look I do not want to hear it!" I stomped up the stairs, I could not believe him. I heard him calling for me but just carried on walking away.

* * *

**Let me know what u think about Billie and Alice and how i have brought Billie back to life! If i get enough reviews i will let u know if Lauren forgives Joey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Joey tries to make it up to Lauren and Alice tries to make it up with Joey.**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

"Lauren, come back!" I followed her up the stairs and she went into her room, I was right behind her so when she slammed the door it hit me in the face.

"Lauren! Please open the door!" I asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I didn't mean us!"

"Well it sounded like it!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Go on then! Finish!"

"… I was just being over protective and I didn't think Billie was Alice's type!" Lauren opened the door, when she saw me she started to laugh.

"What?"

"Your face! It is all red!" I looked at her sternly. "Sorry, I will get some ice." She lead me down the stairs towards the kitchen, got some frozen peas out of freezer and put it to my face, it was so cold.

"Sorry!"

"For what?" Lauren asked as if she had forgotten the convocation we had just had. "Oh! Well if you are really sorry, prove it!"

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"Babe, I have to get to work now."

"Ok." She put the frozen peas back. "At least let me see you out!" We walked to the door, she opened it then we both walked out.

"Bye babe!" Just as I was about to walk off she grabbed me and started to kiss me. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you would prove it!" She was right, so I leaned in to kiss her back. It lasted for ages. I could hear some people woof whistle and some people, who knew we were cousins, saying that's gross and stuff like that. When we stopped kissing I turned round and saw Alice and Billie. They had seen everything. Alice walked off.

"Alice, wait!" I went after her and so did Lauren and Billie.

* * *

**Pls review me! If i have enough i will let u know what happens sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Will Alice forgive Joey?**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I was running after Joey, he kept on calling Alice but the only reply he got was "leave me alone". Alice got into her house and just when Joey was about to walk in, Alice slammed the door on his face. I couldn't help laughing because that was the second time he had a door in his face. Billie started laughing too, which was when Joey lost it! Joey turned round and went up to Billie. I knew that he would punch him so I stood in front of him before he could.

"Joey! Stop! He is not worth it!" I turned round to Billie "No offence!"

"None taken!" Billie replied to me. Joey got even angrier, and I know how strong he is when he is angry.

"Joey! I said stop!" Joey turned back to the door.

"Alice! Open the door so I can explain!"

"No! You said we were sick! But you are going out with your cousin so there is nothing to explain!"

"It is not that it is…"

"What is it?"

"Well… when he goes back to the army and meets someone else, your heart will get broken just like Whitney's did!"

"Billie is not like that!"

"Well then, what happens one day when you get the news that he is dead? Then you will defiantly have your heart broken! I just don't want to see you upset like that!" Alice was quiet for a long time.

"So… you don't think we are sick just because we are cousins?" Alice finally said.

"No! Of course not! Look at me and Lauren!"

"Yeah!"

"So are you going to open the door?" Alice opened the door and hugged Joey. "I am not going to break up with him!"

"Well don't come running to me when he is dead!"

"Joey!" They broke up from their hug but then I turned round to see Derek.

"Derek! How long have you been there?" I said then everyone turned round to look at Derek.

"Long enough to know that both my kids are sleeping with their cousins!"

"Dad! We haven't slept together!"

"That is what they all say!" Derek walked up to Alice and Joey.

"I need to have a serious chat with you both!"

"Not with me you aren't!" Joey went to walk off but Derek stopped him.

"Get off me!" Joey shouted at Derek.

"As I said, I need to have a serious chat with you BOTH!" Derek pushed Alice and Joey into the house, and then turned round to me and Billie.

"I suggest you two toddle off and go and make love with each other but stay away from my kids or you will regret it!" He slammed the door. Me and Billie both could hear shouting from the house, mainly from Derek and Joey but we didn't know exactly what they were saying so we just sat on the wall waiting for someone to come out.

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

Derek had slammed the door. Why would he want to talk with me?

"Look, Derek! You can't keep us in here! Let me out!" I went to open the door but he stopped me.

"If you walk out of that door without me saying what I have to say then your girlfriend will get seriously hurt!"

"What could you do to her? Break her nail!"

"Well, I wouldn't do the hurting someone else would!"

"Who?"

"I have contacts! Now get in the front room or Lauren will get hurt!" I didn't want to stay with him a moment longer but then I didn't want Lauren to get hurt, so I did what he told me too.

"Right! You two have been very naughty! Shagging with your cousins!"

"Dad! We haven't shagged each other!"

"That is what they all say! Has that Billie been taking advantage of you?"

"No! Billie would never do that to me!"

"Anyway, I want you both to split up with your cousins…!"

"No!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

"Well if you don't, Alice will not have anywhere to live and your cousins will get hurt." I couldn't stand the way he spoke to us.

"So be it! I will stay with Billie!"

"But what happens when he is at war, then where will you go?" Derek was getting on my nerves even more, so I punched him. Punching is the best way to get out my anger.

"It was your choice!" Derek got his phone and rang someone. "Hi, I have two people I would like you to hurt, the first is Lauren Branning and the second is Billie Jackson… It is your choice how much you want to hurt them. I wouldn't care if they were dead." Alice was just crying. But I was staring Derek in the eye I didn't want Lauren hurt but breaking up with her was as good as dead! For some reason I didn't believe him! But I still didn't know what to do!

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! So, what will joey choose? Will he let Derek hurt Lauren even though it could be a trick or will he break up with her? Pls review me to find out what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Joey's choice! Or will Derek offer him another option?**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

Me and Derek were looking each other in the eyes, he was still on the phone but it looked like he had put them on hold, waiting for my choice.

"I am waiting Joey!" Derek said to me like he used to when I was little.

"I will give you one minute to decide or I will tell them to continue!" He kept on telling me to hurry up.

"Don't you understand? I will never let anyone hurt Lauren, ever!"

"Break up with her then!"

"That includes breaking up with her!"

"Well you are in a difficult situation aren't you?" This was the worst decision of my life! I didn't know what to do! Both choices would hurt her but which one would hurt her the most? I was about to make my decision when Derek interrupted me.

"Look, I am going to be nice. If you come and live with me and Alice you don't have to break up with Lauren! What do you say?" Alice stood up. Derek knew what she wanted to ask because he just said yes and Alice sat back down, satisfied. Whereas I was not! I hate Derek so much and now he is suggesting that I should live with him!

"You know I hate you? And you want me to live with you!"

"Well it is your choice! How do you hate most to upset?" I was quiet for a long time then when I did speak I only said a few words.

"I need more time!"

"Ok, whatever son, here are some keys so you can let yourself back in when you come back?" He was so sure I was coming back! But I was not bothered to answer back but it did make my skin crawl when he said I was his son!

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Me and Billie had been sitting on the wall for ages. We both heard the door open and turned round. It was Derek.

"Come back when you have made your choice!" Derek told Joey.

"Whatever!" Joey told him and stomped out of the house towards mine.

"Joey! What choice?" Joey was just storming off! He didn't even turn round when I spoke. He was obliviously upset. I turned round to Billie who was going into the house to see where Alice was. He told Derek to move really rudely but I soon forgot about that because I was chasing after Joey.

"Joey! Stop!" I managed to catch up with him when he was unlocking the door.

"Joey! Talk to me!" We both got into our house and were greeted by my Dad.

"What do you think you two are playing at? Kissing outside! You're cousins!" Joey completely ignored him and went upstairs.

"Hey! Come back here! Don't just walk away when I am…" He was stopped by a loud door slamming. I went to go and see if Joey was ok but Dad pulled me back.

"Get off!"

"Lauren! Don't speak to me like that! I am…"

"Dad! Shut up!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp and went upstairs. I went into Joey's room and he was just sitting on the floor.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Joey looked up at me as I sat down next to him.

"What if you were forced to do something you really didn't want to do but if you didn't do it you would have to hurt the person you loved, what would you do?" I had no idea what he was on about but I had a feeling it was to do with Derek.

"Err… I would… I would do anything not to hurt the person I love!" After I said this, joey looked over to where Derek's house was. He kept on looking for a bit and then got up and started packing.

"Joey, what are you doing?"

"I can't stay here anymore!"

"Why?"

"Because I am moving to Derek's!"

"But I thought you hated him!"

"I do but…"

"But what! You don't want to be with me anymore do you?"

"Of course I want to be with you!" He stopped packing and stood in front of me. He reached his hand out and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

"How would you hurt me?"

"Its best you don't know."

"Joey! Tell me!" I raised my voice.

"Because he is blackmailing me, OK!"

"No not 'OK'! Why?"

"Because he doesn't like us together. He said I had three choices, one- break up with you. Two- he would call his contacts and they would beat you up and three…"

"Move in with him." I finished his sentence but I was shocked that Derek would blackmail his own son! Joey kept on packing and I just watched. When he had done he came up to me.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Joey asked.

"No because you are coming right back here after you have put your bags over there!" We both heard Max shouting downstairs and Tanya trying to calm him down.

"Second thoughts, best not come back until he is calmed down." He leaned in to kiss me and the kiss started to get more and more passionate, until Joey broke away.

"If I can't come here, you can come to me! But I will text you when it is safe!"

"Ok!"

"Bye then!"

"Bye!" When Joey went downstairs I could hear Dad shouting and Joey just saying sorry but then it all went quiet and the door slammed nearly shattering all the glass. I heard Mum shouting and Max saying he deserved it over and over again. I rushed over to the window out looking the square and I saw Joey stumbling across the square to Derek's. I felt like going over to see if he was ok but then I remembered what he said about it being safe so I waited for the text.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again! i will update asap! Pls read my other stories! Review me for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I don't want to give anything away so just read it!**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I walked across the square and people just looked at me, probably thinking 'who has he had a fight with now'. When I got to my new house I was greeted by Derek.

"What happened to you?" Derek asked me when I came in.

"Max he…"

"Do you want me to go and sort him out for you?"

"No!"

"Why not? Isn't that what fathers do for their son, protect them?"

"Derek… it is just…"

"Why don't you call me Dad?" He asked me like I had lived with him for my whole life.

"Because you weren't there for me, you hurt mum, you… would you like me to go on?"

"Joey! I am trying to make amends! From now on you call me Dad, yeah!" He waved his phone in my face to say 'if you don't there will be trouble'.

"Whatever!" I walked into the kitchen, sat down and texted Lauren. I heard the door go and Alice answered it.

"Hi…"

"Joey is in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I heard someone come in and I thought it was Lauren but it wasn't.

"Joey! What happened?"

"Why you even here?"

"I saw you coming in here and I wanted to see if you were ok!"

"Oh, well I am ok, so you can go now!" I opened the door so they could get out.

"I'm not going!"

"Well tough!" I tried to pull them out of the house but they just slapped me.

"What was that for?"

"I… I... don't know!"

"Well, can you go now?"

"No! Joey!"

"You obliviously didn't come to see if I was ok, what do you really want?"

"I came to tell you that I love you and I always will! And I will do anything to make sure we are together!"

"We ended a long time ago and we are never getting back together! I have moved on!"

"I know when you lie! I have always known! It is that look in your eye!"

"Well, I will remember that the next time I lie to you!"

"So it was a lie! I knew!"

"No… that is not what I meant… I…" We both started to lean in to kiss but I stepped back.

"I thought you wanted this!"

"I told you my feelings the last time you came to get back with me!"

"But I mean it! I knew there was a reason you didn't want to get back together with him! You are with Lauren! You didn't even tell me!" She turned round and faced the other way. "This has to stop!" She turned back to face me and walked closer, then she started unbuttoning her top.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you mine!" She leaned in and kissed me. It felt so good I didn't stop! We started getting more serious. Soon I forgot everything else.

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed when Joey texted me. I hadn't been downstairs yet and I was dreading it. But why should I? All I did was fall in love and if my lover happened to be my cousin then so be it! I walked down the stairs towards the door but was stopped by my Dad.

"Move!"

"No, not until you explain!"

"Explain what? I feel in love and that is it! Are you that thick?"

"Don't speak to me like that? All this time when Joey was living here, you two have been doing it under this roof!"

"Move!" I repeated because it seemed like he didn't hear me the first time. By that time Mum was standing next to me.

"Tan, help me?"

"Oh, Max just let her go!" Suddenly Dad decided to move as if Mum just clicked her fingers and he did whatever she told him to. When I got out I slammed the door very loudly. I walked across the square feeling slightly nervous and I didn't know why, but I was about to find out. I got to the door and knocked. I was expecting Joey to answer but he didn't, Alice did.

"Where's Joey?"

"In the kitchen, but…" I walked away from her when she was telling me something, probably important. But what I saw in the kitchen was even worse. I felt so angry! Joey was kissing…

"What do you think you are doing?" I didn't think they saw me because as soon as I spoke they broke apart.

"Lauren, I can explain…"

"I don't think you have to!"

"I wasn't like that!" I hadn't seen how it was kissing Joey because they were facing the other way.

"Hey!" I dragged her round to look at me in the face and it was… LUCY!

* * *

**U all hate me now for where I have left it! If I get enough reviews I might update sooner! I love to know what u think about my stories so pls review me! If you tell me any ideas you have for new fanfics or even this one pls tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Will Lauren forgive Joey?**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

Lucy was just standing there, she didn't even apologise for kissing my boyfriend!

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked Lucy. After a while she replied.

"Joey hates you and he wants to be with me again!" I was so angry I was about to hit her but before I did something else happened, something I did not expect… Joey hit Lucy! Lucy fell to the floor.

"I never said I hated Lauren! And I never said I wanted to be with you! All you are is a slut that came on to me!" I did not believe what Joey had done but then Lucy deserved it! I saw Lucy going to it Joey but I pushed her back down onto the floor.

"Thanks!" Joey said to me. I turned round to face him.

"I wasn't doing it for you! I just wanted to hit you first!" I hit him. I got carried away and hit him a second time. I went to hit him a third time, but he grabbed my hand.

"Lauren! Chill out!"

"Chill out! Chill out! I just saw you snogging Lucy's face off!" I turned round to look at Lucy and then I turned back to face Joey.

"You know what! Have her!" I stormed out of the house and went home to cry.

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

"Lauren! Wait!" I heard the door slam. I turned round to Lucy.

"Get out!" I pushed her out of the door, I was so angry with her. Had she ruined everything me and Lauren have? I went to follow Lauren but Alice and Billie were in my way.

"You say you don't want to hurt Lauren or break up with her but you have just done that! Nice one mate! That is my cousin you have just upset!" Billie told me.

"Who asked you!" I shouted at him. I could tell that we were not going to be the best of friends already! I pushed past them both out of the house. I was standing in the square when I saw Max and Tanya leave their house and head for the pub and I knew that was my chance to get Lauren back, before they even knew! I walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Joey! Go away!"

"How do you know I am Joey?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Lauren, just let me in!"

"Fine! But don't expect me just to forgive and forget!" She opened the door. She had tears coming out of her eyes, a bottle of vodka in one hand and tissues in the other.

"Does max and Tanya know about what has happened?"

"Is that all you care about? No they don't!"

"Of course that is not all I care about, I also care about you not drinking yourself to death!" I snatched the vodka bottle out of her hand. She walked into the front room and I followed her. She sat down on the sofa and picked up another vodka bottle. And I took that one away from her as well.

"Lauren, how much have you had?"

"Nothing actually! I was just about to get drunk and forget this ever happened! Anyway, what do you really want? I know! You want me to say 'it is ok joey, I forgive you'! Well I am not going to!"

"Good! Because I don't want you to!"

"What do you want then?"

"All I want to do is say why I love you."

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I didn't know what he meant by 'why he loves me' but I was about to find out. He sat down next to be and began.

"Lauren, there are so many reasons why I love you. One of them is the way you walk. You walk like you don't care what anyone else thinks of you and that is probably why you drink so much, because you don't care what people think of you, even if you walked down the street with just your underwear on you still won't care!" When he said about the underwear it made me laugh.

"If you ever took your act off I would still love you! I love the way you look at me every time I walk in the room. Even if you try and hide it, your face lifts up as if you feel you are safe around me and I feel the same when I am around you. It makes me feel that nothing can stop us, even Lucy Beale!" Again I started laughing and this time I didn't know why.

"The reason I tuck your hair behind your ear is because I just want to see your gorgeous face even more! That smile, that look you give me just makes me love you even more! I know I don't deserve you! No one deserves you because you are the best thing on the world to me and probably to everyone else! I love you Lauren Branning! And I will be fine if you don't get back with me, actually I will be heart broken, but if you are happy I am happy! There is so much I want to say about you..." From then onwards I was crying! I didn't even know what he was saying because I was crying so much. I didn't even know why I was crying! I pulled Joey of the sofa to stand up and I kissed him! I pulled away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"Did you just forget all you just said? No one could just make all that up!"

"I didn't make it up! I was just speaking from my heart!" It was like one of them soppy, cheesy romance films! The one I hate! But we kissed again, this time for longer! It felt so good! I knew from then onwards that nothing would tear us apart!

* * *

**So Lauren forgave Joey! But will Lucy try to split them up again! Find out soon! If I get lots of reviews I will update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- They go into the Vic together. Based on ideas from michelle. cos and Rockroxy45!**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

We were walking towards the Vic hand in hand. We got to the door looked at each other in the eye then walked in. Lucy was in there! I was afraid Lauren and Lucy were going to have a fight but she just walked up to the bar.

"Lemonade please and whatever Joey is having."

"Pint." I looked at Lauren and it was like she didn't care about Lucy and I knew I still had a lot of making up to do. People were looking at us with strange looks, probably remembering what happened earlier.

"Babe, shall we answer everyone's questions?" Lauren asked before leaning in and kissing me. When we pulled apart Lucy was walking towards the loos.

"Still together then?" Lucy said laughing a little. Lauren turned round sharply.

"Oh, I haven't finished with you yet!" Lauren pulled Lucy's collar making then facing each other and Lauren gave Lucy the biggest punch ever! She turned round to face me.

"Finished." She told me before taking a sip of lemonade like nothing had happened. Lucy stood up behind Lauren but instead of punching her back she grabbed me and started kissing me! I pulled away immediately! This made Lauren even angrier, she turned back to face Lucy and that is where the major fighting started. They were pushing each other onto people's tables, punching each other and pulling each other's hair. I tried to pull them away from each other but it wasn't working until some bloke came in and helped me.

"Thanks mate!" I said to him. Lauren and Lucy both stood up straight and looked at the bloke.

"Peter! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**I know it is short but i will update soon! Review to find out what happens next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- How will everyone react about Peter returning? Based on ideas from xyoungforeverx and Rockroxy45!**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that Peter was back! After all this time. He hadn't answered Lucy's question about why he was back so I repeated it.

"Peter, why are you back?"

"Because I love you and always will! I came back because I missed you."

"Well, I have moved on to better things and so should you!"

"Don't be like that…" He moved in to kiss me but got stopped by Joey's fist in his face.

"Back off mate, just go away with your girlfriend and let mine stay with me!" He pushed Lucy towards Joey, I don't know if he got the wrong end of the stick or if he was just being annoying. He put his arm round my shoulder and I shrugged him off.

"I would never go out with this slut again and _you_ better get your hands of Lauren, I don't even know who you are but you can't just come in here and steal my girlfriend!" Peter looked really confused for a second but then anger came into his face.

"You think…" Peter punched Joey in the face and he hit the floor, then Peter picked Joey up by his collar and pushed him against the wall. I didn't understand, Joey was in pain but he was just laughing.

"Do you really think Lauren will go out with a violent mug like you?" Joey told Peter in between his laughing. Peter looked at me and let Joey go, then out of nowhere, Joey had hit Peter and he was on the floor.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you!" Joey threatened Peter before coming over to me and giving me a hug. Lucy helped Peter up and looked at Joey, I didn't know if she hated him or loved him but whatever she was going to do it would cause trouble. Joey had stopped hugging me and was saying something to me but I wasn't listening, I was too bothered on what Lucy was doing. She had grabbed a glass and was holding it up high then she through it towards us. I pulled Joey away and the glass smashed on the floor. Joey turned round and looked at Lucy.

"Don't ever call me a slut again!"

"Well… you are one." Joey replied. That made Lucy angry but Peter was first to attack. They were fighting each other and I tried to pull Peter off Joey but he pushed me away and I fell backwards onto the smashed glass, then everything suddenly went black…

* * *

**So is Lauren ok? Review me and i will update as soon as i can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Is Lauren ok? Last chapter!**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

Lauren had hit the floor with a bang. I turned round to see her lying on the floor, lifeless. I went over to Lauren's side and shook her.

"Lauren, wake up." She did not move. I looked up to see Alfie calling 999. I shook her again but she didn't move. Then I felt anger run through my body and stood up to face Peter.

"You better not have killed her!" I said holding him up by his collar.

"I didn't mean to!" He whimpered back and I let him go. Then I focused my attention on Lucy.

"And you, she wouldn't be lying there if you hadn't smashed that glass on the floor!"

"Joey, I sorry…"

"For what?"

"Everything, I have been a terrible person. How can I make it up to you?"

"By killing your brother but I doubt you will." I replied kneeling down to Lauren again.

"Oh, I feel like it." She said dragging him out of the pub.

"Don't think I am finished with you!" I told him just as he left the pub. A pool of blood had now appeared around Lauren's head. Then Alice and Billie came in.

"Oh my god! What happened? Has anyone called 999?" Alice asked while Billie joined me by Lauren's side.

"Joey, do you want be to get Tanya and Max?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered with tears in my eyes. Then the ambulance crew burst in and pushed me aside so they could asses Lauren and take her to hospital. I stood there speechless while they lifted her up on a stretcher and into the ambulance. I climbed in after them as we sped our way to the hospital. They rushed her straight off into theatre and I was left on my own.

* * *

I waited and waited for some news but nothing came. By this time Tanya and Max were here and they were comforting each other but as soon as they tried to comfort me, even though Max hated me, I just pushed them away. Then one of the doctors came through the door.

"What is it?" I asked because she had a worried face.

"Well, she is awake but…"

"Isn't that good news?" Max butted in.

"Yes, but… I'm sorry… there is nothing we could do…" I felt my heart sink.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, come in." I followed her in to see Lauren lying on the bed, motionless, but just her eyes were flickering away.

"Joey?" She coughed. I hated seeing her like this.

"Yeah, it's me." I rushed over to her side and held her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"It is…"

"Don't talk. You need to rest." She nodded the best she could. I could tell she didn't have long left so tears started forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry." She whispered.

"Well, tough because I am." I replied wiping my eyes dry.

"Joey…"

"What?" I answered looking down.

"I love you…"

"I love you too." Suddenly all the machines started beeping, I looked up to her eyes and they were closed. All the nurses and doctors rushed into the room and one of them tried to pull me out.

"LAUREN!" I screamed as they pushed me out of the door. I looked through the window tears streaming from my checks, my heart breaking every time they failed to bring her round. After a couple more goes I heard one of them say time of death and I was out of there like a shot.

I sat outside on the bench crying my eyes out, it all happened so fast I didn't believe it, I wasn't thinking straight. I saw Alice and Billie get out of a cab and come over to me.

"What happened?" Alice said sitting down next to me. I broke up into her arms.

"S-she's gone!" I stuttered in between crying.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"I think… I think he means… I think he means she is… dead." Alice explained to him with a slight tear in her eye.

"Murderer!" Billie screamed running off, I guessed he was implying Peter. I hadn't thought about that yet but soon he would be arrested for murder or something like that.

"Billie wait!" Alice yelled getting up then sitting down again. "It's ok, Joey. You will get over it."

"Will I? I miss her Alice."

"I know you do…"

"No you don't! I want to be with her!"

"I know…"

"No you don't!" I stood up and ran into the hospital, she was following me calling me to talk about it. I went to where Lauren once laid, passing Max and Tanya on the way. Joining Alice in running after me. I looked into the room and the empty bed.

"Soon my love." I continued to run. I stormed through the doors to the stairs and ran upwards. I guessed they all knew what I was going to do and they weren't going to stop me. I reached the roof and ran to the edge.

"Joey! Don't!" Alice begged.

"Lauren wouldn't want this!" Tanya pleaded.

"How do you know? She's dead!" I yelled taking a step closer to the edge.

"Joey! Please, don't. You have all your live ahead of you!" Max informed.

"A live of misery! Yeah, what a great life!" I stepped closer to the edge.

"Please! We can get through it!" Alice told me.

"Can we?"

"Yes! We all will help you!" Max replied.

"Really? You would help the person who slept with your daughter under your roof?"

"Yes, yes I would! No come away from the edge." He replied calmly and I did what he said and slid backwards and turned round to have Alice hug me.

"Don't ever, ever, ever do that again!" She ordered with tears in her eyes.

"I promise I won't." Holding her close. But I didn't know how I would cope; the love of my life was dead.

* * *

**So that was the last chapter! Before you ask, Peter got charged with manslaughter! Yes! I killed Lauren, i got fed up with all this all ok stuff! Pls review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Read it!**

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V.

I was in the hospital room when the doctors brought me round.

"Where am I?" I questioned to one of the nurses standing next to me.

"You're in hospital."

"I know that, I mean where in hospital!"

"Oh, we moved you into a quieter room, when..."

"When what!"

"When you were announced dead."

"But I'm not dead; I'm talking, breathing and doing alive things!"

"I know but after it happened we noticed that the main doctor wasn't thinking straight and you were alive..."

"Oh, where's Joey?"

"He rushed of when he thought you were dead."

"Find him!"

"I will get someone to, but now what is most important is you. Do you remember what happened?"

"I banged my head on the floor where loads of glass was."

"Good, do you remember why?"

"Yes, Joey and Peter were arguing and I tried to stop them."

"Good, do you remember anything else?"

"They were arguing about me."

"Good..."

"Why is it good?"

"Well it shows that your short term memory is ok, let's try long term. Who are your family?"

"Mum Tanya, Dad max, sister Abi, Grandma Cora, cousins quiet a lot."

"Can you name some of them?"

"Joey, Alice, Billie, Bianca, Amy, and the rest."

"Good, all the signs are good."

"Can you find Joey now?"

"Yes." She went off into the corridor and spook to someone who pointed up the stairs, then the nurse went up the stairs to probably find Joey.

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

We were just walking down the stairs, all in tears when a nurse approached us.

"Are you Joey?"

"Yes, is it about Lauren?" I started panicking and I don't know why.

"Yes..."

"Can I see her?"

"I think you would want to."

"Why?"

"Well this is hard to put... The doctor working today wasn't thinking straight and well... She isn't dead." My heart lifted and I literally ran to where the nurse said she was and burst into the room.

"Joey!" Lauren called.

"I'm here! God am I so glad you are ok!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Lauren replied and on that I kissed her on the lips.

"What will happen to Peter?" She asked me.

"He will be arrested..."

"I don't want him to go to prison! It was an accident!"

"Well, I'm sure the police will listen to you when you say you don't want him to go down."

"The police! I don't want them involved!"

"Ok, but I am sure Peter will have a bruise or two."

"Why?"

"Billie thinks you're dead and has gone to punch the life out of him!"

"Stop him!"

"How?"

"I don't care, just stop him!" Lauren ordered. I gave her a kiss and left the hospital to stop Billie. I was thinking of what Billie would do and I was dreading stopping it but I would do anything for Lauren!

* * *

**So you all hated me for killing Lauren and dont ask me why i did it because i dont even know! I decided to bring her back to life so you all like me again! Pls review to see what Billie does to Peter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- What will Billie do?**

* * *

Joey's P.O.V.

I rushed out of the hospital as fast as I could to stop Billie; he was capable of killing Peter! I ran over to a taxi but I realised I had no money on me so started to run all the way home. I was dashing passed people on the pavement like it was an Olympic event but I didn't get far until Max pulled up next to me and offered me a lift in his car.

"Thanks." I said out of breath as I jumped into the car.

"I know what Billie can do and if I was Peter, I would be running for my life." He replied. Lauren must have sent him to get me when she realised I am skint. As soon as we got there, I got out of the car, still out of breath, and pushed the doors open to the Vic but Billie or Peter weren't there. As soon as I was in, everyone went silent and looked at me but I was out of there as quick as I was in. The next place I tried was Ian's. I banged on the door hard.

"What?" Ian asked, eventually opening the door.

"Is Peter here?" I said pushing past him into the front room.

"No one is in apart from me. Why?" He questioned, obviously not knowing what had happened.

"Sorry." I answered pushing myself back out of the door. I could hear behind me that Ian was following me and in the corner of my eye I could see Peter and Lucy. I ran over to him.

"Is Lauren ok?" Lucy wondered as Ian came to join me.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"Why don't you tell him?" Lucy ordered Peter. Peter was just silent and then all of a sudden he was knocked to the ground by a raging Billie.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED LAUREN!" Billie yelled whilst going nearer to Peter to throttle him again, but I stepped in his way.

"JOEY! Move!" He yelled at me before I could tell him the truth. I did the opposite of what he told me to do. "I thought you loved Lauren, but you won't let her murderer get what is coming to him!"

"Trust me, he will get what's coming to him but right now you need to calm down…" Before I could finish my sentence Billie's fist hit my face and sent me tumbling to the ground. My face instantly went numb as I heard Billie going for Peter and Ian and Lucy trying to stop him. I lifted myself up from the ground feeling a bit dizzy.

"Billie stop…" I said but it was too quiet for him to hear above all the shouting. Getting myself together I pull Billie off Peter and push him against the wall.

"Let go Joey!" He shouted at me.

"Shut up and listen to me!" I tell him as I get close to his ear. "Lauren isn't dead…" I felt him try to move away from me but I held him still until I had finished. "But don't let him know that, it will spoil the fun!" I laughed quietly as I let him go. By the time I did Peter was standing up.

"D-did I kill her?" He stuttered. I could see Lucy's eyes start to fill with tears. I know they have had arguments but they are still good friends they have just forgotten it for a while. I started thinking that this was not what Lauren would want so I told them the truth.

"She isn't dead."

"What?"

"I said she isn't dead!" I yelled back getting annoyed with their stupidity. But I was not going to let Peter get away with it lightly. I punched him round the face just like Billie did to me. "That's for putting Lauren into hospital and that's because I can!" I said giving him another punch and walking off, I didn't turn round but I could hear Max hitting Peter as well and one thing I knew, Peter was going to get a lot of bruises.

* * *

**Review for more! Hope u like this chapter! Sorry i havent been doing much updating i have been very busy!**


End file.
